The Disadvantages of Regaining Power
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: What would have happened if when they returned vamp Will, Anya had gotten her amulet back? [Completed)


The Disadvantages of Regaining Power.

Spoilers- up to the end ritual in 'Doppelgangland', season 3

Disclaimer- Joss and co. own these characters, I just like to play with them when he's not looking.

Note- I noticed a lot of people out there don't like Anya and once again those damn plot bunnies came at me with a vengeance (he he, look ma very punny).

Note 2- breaks in story shown by &&&& because fanfic.net doesn't accept my little stars anymore.

&&&

There was a flash of light as Willow Rosenberg, version: Vamp, was set back to her own reality. The Scooby gang looked around the abandoned warehouse carefully; making sure that Anya hadn't conjured anything, or anyone, else during the spell. They didn't, however, check the center of the circle where Anya had quickly scuttled forward and snatched up her amulet from where it had fallen. Stuffing it quickly into her pocket Anya stood, feigning a bored and pouty expression.

"Is that it? Can I go now?" She whined, eager to return home.

Giles sighed. "Alright, but I am warning you we shall be keeping a very close eye on you."

Anya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever!" She turned and sauntered out, only allowing her smug grin to show after the door had closed behind her; after all at 1,120ish she wasn't stupid.

&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later Anya sat on her bed in the apartment that she had confiscated with her magic when she first arrived in Sunnydale. In front of her, lying on the bed was the amulet. With shaking hands she reached out and picked it up by the chain, carefully she placed it over her head, unsure about what was going to happen.

She exhaled in relief as the amulet touched her skin, sending pleasant shock waves down her spine. She morphed into her demon face and smiled at herself in the mirror. Anya gasped as the voices and cries of women in pain returned to her, the screams of women in need of vengeance. She had almost forgotten the sweet pain they caused. She patted the amulet absently they could wait a day. Right now she had a group of do-gooders to kill.

She looked down at her precious power source. Yes that tiresome old librarian would be the first to die; he wouldn't interfere with her plans ever again.

&&&&&&&&&

Early the next morning Anya strode into the library, startling Giles who had just emerged from his office with a cup of tea and a book in hand.

"Good lord Anya. What on earth do you thinking barging in here? Especially after last nights events." Giles spluttered, placing his tea and book on the nearby counter.

Anya just stood in the center of the library, grinning insanely at him. Giles took a step forward, now slightly concerned. "Anya?"

She remained silent. He walked closer to her; now within her arms reach. "Anya, is there anything the matter?"

Moving with lightening speed Anya grasped Giles's throat tightly, cutting off his air supply. She laughed as he struggled weakly. "Stupid arrogant man. Everything's fine."

Loosening her grip Anya landed a vicious backhand, sending Giles flying across the room to land on the stairs. Within seconds Anya was there, picking him up and throwing him against the counter.

She wrapped her hand around his throat, shaking him in her anger. "You, this was all your fault. You left me in this stuck in this mortal shell, you broke my power source."

She smiled cruelly at him. "Well, I guess I should thank you for helping me get it back, so you know what? I just kill you, although I could use a good torture. Maybe Buffy might supply it; always wanted to torture a slayer. Hear they have… endurance."

"Yeah, so why don't you find out for your self." The sound of Buffy's voice made Anya turned. Anya morphed into her true, demonic face. She pulled back her arm and punched Giles in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Anya turned to fully face the Slayer. She ran a tongue over her teeth. "You know, I think I just might."

With an animalistic cry Anya launched herself at Buffy, Buffy side stepping at the last moment. Then the blows flew, arms and legs moving through the air faster then the eye could see. Anya landed a solid kick to Buffy's mid-section, causing her to land on the table. Buffy rested for a second, catching her breath. A flash of silver caught Buffy's eye, thrusting her hand out behind her she grabbed the sword.

Throwing herself back into the battle Buffy began to swing the sword at Anya. Anya was ducking and weaving, trying to avoid contact with the sword-wielding Slayer. Suddenly seeing an opening Buffy thrust the sword at Anya, the sword slid into her chest and she stumbled back.

Anya looked down at the sword imbedded in her chest. She placed her hands on hips. "Dammit, I liked that shirt." Grasping the handle she pulled it out with a loud slurping noise. She swung the sword through the air and laughed at the shocked Buffy. "You didn't think I'd die that easily did you? And now look, the poor Slayer, weaponless. What ever shall she do?"

Buffy dived back towards the table, thanking god that Giles was cataloging their weapons. Now armed Buffy whirled back to face her. They began to fight again, the clash of swords filling the library. While Buffy had been trained extensively with all of the weapons in the library it was clear that Anya had only the basic training, so it was no surprise when Buffy was able to disarm her.

Now unarmed Anya frantically searched for a weapon. Turning back towards Buffy she saw the blade of the sword heading for her neck, and there was only one thing to say before her head was detached from her body. "Aww crap."


End file.
